vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fateless One
Summary Fateless One is the playable protagonist of the game, Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. Once a member of an ancient order dedicated to keeping the powerful and evil Ancient Fae, Tirnoch sealed and away from the world, he/she would fail in this task and die. However, soon after, he/she would get resurrected. Previously fated to fail and die, now the newly resurrected warrior has no memories, no knowledge of how he/she got to the Well of Souls and above all, no fate whatsoever. Having no destiny means that he/she can alter both his/her own as well as the fates of others to his/her whims. Now the fate of the world and its inhabitants literally depends on this being, unbound by fate. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least 6-B, likely far higher Name: Fateless One, The Beckoned, Player determined name Origin: Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning Gender: Player determined. Iconic is Male Age: Unknown, probably in his/her late 20s or early 30s. Classification: Warrior, Sorcerer, Thief, Universalist (Master of Warrior, Mage and Finesse skills) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3 and 5), Regeneration (At least High-Low, possibly Low-Godly), Magic, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slow time), Fate Manipulation (Due to The Fateless One being unbounded by fate, every action they perform changes the fate of the entire world around them. The Fateless One can also manually manipulate fate itself by creating weapons or objects out of fate), Acausality (Type 2 and 4; any attempt to read his/her future results in seeing a blank void. Any being who tries to read his/her own future will also see a blank void if the Fateless One is somehow involved in it. The Fateless One exists outside the Tapestry of Fate), Precognition (Stated to be "Preternaturally aware of the motion of Fate"), Possible Resurrection (Very slow and via Low-Godly regen. Can take several years), Weapon Mastery (Of longswords, greatswords, shields, daggers, warhammers, chakrams, faeblades, staves, sceptres and bows), Stealth Mastery, Status Effect Inducement (Slow, stun, knockdown, bleed, blind, paralysis, panic and poison), Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Creation, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Summoning, Life Steal, Invisibility (Via Buru's Boots and Potions), Invulnerability (Via Potions), Limited Resistance-Negation (Via Primal Damage), Blessed, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Invisibility, Berserk Mode (Via Battle Frenzy and Pendant of Unbridled Rage), Attack Reflection, Fear Manipulation, Teleportation, Can dispel curses, Power Absorption, Can set up mines and other traps, Nigh-Invulnerability to Physical and magical attacks (with the Essence of Valor), Resistance to all aforementioned status effects, Immunity to Disease (Via Potions), Resistance to Fate, Soul, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and 2) and Corruption (Type 2 and 3), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Master Craftsman and Enchanter, Master Potion Brewer, Master Alchemist, Master Lockpicker, Enhanced sense of perception and Extrasensory Perception (Via Mirrorknives and Claws of Astyl they also pick up on details and find hidden objects which would normally be invisible to human eyes and can see fate which is invisible to normal mortals and fae) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Can use natural lightning, can fight enemies of this size) | At least Country level (Defeated the Nishkaru Lord, Balor, who created a huge crater just upon being summoned to the world. His mere presence corrupted the entire country of Klurikon and Balor should be comparable to Fryagnos who is stated to easily engulf the country of Detyre in flames. Defeated Tirnoch who was threatening to destroy the whole world. Tirnoch, being the true antagonist and last boss, should at least be comparable to Balor, who was a mid-game boss), likely far higher (Defeating Tirnoch caused fate itself to get destroyed as Tirnoch was intricately linked to the Tapestry of Fate. This was caused due to the fallacy of Tirnoch being defeated by a member of a mortal race. Previously, Tirnoch was fated to never lose to mortals. This rendered everyone fateless and free to shape their own destiny without the threads of fate binding them) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge natural cloud-to-ground lightning and fight enemies who dodge natural lightning), Relativistic+ (Can dodge Balor's laser beams), FTL during Fateshifting (Due to slowed time, can dodge Balor's lasers with total ease even if walking) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift opponents of this weight during fateshifts, completely unencumbered even when carrying hundreds of kilograms worth of gear in addition to worn armor and carried weapons) | Class K (Can push back Balor during his Fateshift finisher) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Can hurt enemies of this size with physical strikes) | At least Country Class (Can hurt Balor and Tirnoch) Durability: At least Building level+ (Can tank attacks from enemies of this size and tank natural lightning) | At least Country level (Weaker foes can barely hurt him/her, can tank attacks from Balor and Tirnoch). Healing magic and potions make him/her hard to kill, likely far higher (Took attacks from a serious Tirnoch) Stamina: Very High (Can go for days without food, drink or rest while fighting and performing other intensive activities like crafting gear all the time during those days) Range: Extended melee range with weapons, tens of metres with bows and most magic skills, at least country-wide radius with Fateshifting (Can run from one end of the country to another during Fateshifts) Standard Equipment: Full-body armor of the light, medium or heavy variants or a combination of them. Lots of potions for healing, restoring mana, resisting various status effects or amping stats. Any two weapons of the aforementioned types (can switch between any of the 9 types in the middle of combat, but can only use one at a time). A shield. Some enchanted trinkets like rings, belt and necklace for added advantages. Intelligence: High (can easily learn skills like Blacksmithing and Enchanting without training. Magic normally requires training but Fateless One can do it easily) Weaknesses: Can only absorb souls after felling the mortal body. Otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills are needed to be learnt before usage and are divided into 3 categories (Videos linked whenever possible): Might skills: *'Harpoon:' Fateless One (FO) manifest an energy-based harpoon on a chain and pulls the target into close range. If the target is heavier than FO, he/she gets pulled instead. *'Quake:' FO stomps on the ground causing a small earthquake and rock spike to emerge from the ground. This can be repeated 3 times in quick succession to increase the quake intensity and the number and size of the spikes. *'Aftershock:' This passive skill increases the intensity and damage of Quake and causes the effect in a larger area. *'Adrenaline Surge:' This passive skill raises the attack and resistance to damage when health drops to below 25%. 4. Various skills enable FO to deal more damage to enemies undergoing status effects. Various other skills enable resistance to status effects. *'Relentless Assault:' Prevents flinching and interruptions during attacks at the cost of durability *'Vengeance:' Reflects damage as long as Relentless Assault is in effect. *'Battle Frenzy:' FO goes into a berserk rage, gaining in attack every time an enemy is slain. *'Bulwark:' Any attack on FO has a chance to stun the attacker. *'War Cry:' A shout of pure power and dominance that intimidates enemies, knocks them down and reduces their damage output. *'Terror:' War cry will now cause panic in addition to the earlier effects. *'Bloodlust:' Every attack restores health *'Wrath:' FO leaps into the air, causing all surrounding enemies to launch in the air, and then slams them all down. II. Finesse skills: *'Shadow Flare:' Releases a cloud of darkness to confuse and then a volley of sharp knives in a wide angle which causes bleeding. *'Assassin's Art:' Enables a one hit kill on humanoid enemies by stabbing them in the back with daggers or faeblades. Usually a stealth attack, it can also be used during active combat by turning invisible and targeting the back. *Skills for applying poison and bleeding effects and extending their length. *Skills for placing elemental traps. *'Arrow Storm:' Empties the quiver into the air, causing arrows to rain down on enemies. *'Lunge:' Uses a speed boost to get behind enemies and creates an opening for backstabs. *'Smoke Bomb:' Stuns enemies, blinds them and makes you invisible. At higher levels, the smoke is poisonous. *'Scattershot:' Enables aiming at multiple targets simultaneously with bows. *'Gambit:' Throws lots of mines to create a minefield. *'Paralytic Poisons:' Poisons will paralyse enemies in addition to poison damage. III. Sorcery skills: *'Storm Bolt:' FO shoots a bolt of lightning at the enemy. Causes stun and lightning damage. At higher levels, it can target more enemies at once and its area of effect is also increased. *'Mark of Flame:' FO places a mark over an angle and tags all enemies in that area. FO can then detonate the mark which causes an explosion and also knocks the enemies back. *'Sphere of Protection:' FO creates an energy forcefield which blocks a percentage of damage from incoming attacks. At higher levels, enemies coming in contact with the forcefield will get damaged. At even higher levels, the forcefield will actively attack enemies with projectiles without the user needing to do anything. *'Ice Barrage:' Shoot a continuous barrage of icicles causing freezing damage and slow. At higher levels, this becomes a blizzard. *'Healing Surge:' Regain health at the cost of mana. *'Summon Faer Gorta:' Summon a skeletal warrior to assist you in combat. The warrior is upgradable and at higher levels, its attacks on enemies will restore FO's health. Only one warrior can be summoned at a time. *Skills to increase the duration and damage of fire, lightning and frost damage, and duration of summons. *'Elemental Rage:' A brutal attack that combines all 3 elemental attacks in one destructive combo. *'Meteor:' Summons a meteor shower which causes large damage to the area and does crushing and fire damage. *'Blink:' A short ranged teleport which takes the place of the rolling dodge at the beginning of the game. Blink has elemental variations which cause damage to the enemy that tries to hit FO, misses and hits his/her afterimage instead. *Aside from the skills, there is Fateshifting which is an innate ability of the Fateless One after his resurrection. Fateshifting is a rewriting of fate itself to twist itself to favour the Fateless One. Fateshifting : Fateless One causes the area to go dark as he starts rewriting fate. Enemies and environments are slowed to a large extent and enemies take increased damage due to having their destinies attacked. Once they're hurt enough, their fates start unravelling. During this time, Fateless One can alter their fate. Hitherto undefeatable enemies or enemies that are destined to never lose will become destined to die at your hands. Fateshifting usually ends with Fateless One creating energy weapons and killing the enemy brutally with it. If there are multiple unravelling enemies, they also die. Fateless One then consumes their souls and gets their experience, abilities and fate. Kingdoms-Of-Amalur-.-Reckoning-6.jpg|Cover Art wallpaper_kingdoms_of_amalur_reckoning_02_1920x1080.jpg|Teeth of Naros DLC Cover Kingdoms-of-Amular-Reckoning-kingdoms-of-amalur-reckoning-30699005-1200-800.jpg|An average medium-large enemy Balor.png|Balor Tirnoch3.jpg|Tirnoch Details-and-Screenshots-for-Kingdoms-of-Amalur-Reckoning-DLC-Out-Now-2.jpg|Legend of Dead Kel DLC Cover Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Element Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Berserkers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Kingdoms of Amalur Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acausal Characters